Unspeakable
by Arayal
Summary: Our heroes encounter an unparalleled evil, beyond the league of even Naraku. Unlikely alliances are formed to stop this unspeakable terror from destroying everything in it's path. (see inside for complete summary)


Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Inuyasha series or manga. I will gain nothing monetary for writing and posting this work of fanfiction.  
  
Summary: Our heroes encounter an unparalleled evil, beyond the league of even Naraku. Unlikely alliances are formed to stop this unspeakable terror from destroying everything in it's path. Can a hanyou, an inexperienced miko-in-training, their ragtag group of friends along with some unexpected help stop this despicable being? The odds are not good.  
  
Unspeakable  
  
Chapter One: Evil Incarnate  
  
The wind howled through the valley like a dark omen of events that would occur. The gale also carried a scent. An odor so faint, yet so foul that a certain Inu-hanyou stilled his feet and turned to face the direction from whence it came. He did not recognize it, but it caused his hackles to rise and a nearly inaudible growl to rise from deep within his chest. "Inuyasha, what is it?" The dark haired girl riding on the hanyou's back asked worriedly when she felt the vibration. He was completely unmoving, but for his ears twitching as if trying to catch a distant sound. "Guys, something's up," she called ahead to the other four members of their small party, then again tried to find out what was wrong. "What's the problem?"  
"I sense an ominous presence approaching from the east," A man in the unmistakable garb of a monk, had appeared at their side. One look at his grave face and the girl was convinced that his statement was not falacious, as they so often were. She looked eastward and felt out with her aura for the mysterious entity, a skill she had recently aquired. She gasped when she encountered something dark and... evil was the only word she could think to describe it. And it seemed to know she was there. It lashed out with pure menace and tried to capture her essence. This thing wanted to cause nothing but harm. It wanted to hurt her and her friends. Had she been a second slower, she was sure it would have succeeded and devoured her. She gasped as she pulled back into herself.  
Kagome quivered in terror at the diabolical thing out there. She wanted to flee as far and as fast as she could and never stop until this nauseating fear left her. She unconsciously tightened her grasp on Inuyasha and was surprised to find him trembling as well. In fear, excitement, or both, she couldn't tell.  
"Are there jewel shards?" queried a woman riding on the back of a fire-cat. She joined the uneasy onlookers. She was clothed in the attire of the infamous tajiyas.  
"N-no. It... it doesn't need them." That cryptic statement confused the others, however they chose not to comment, fearing what her answer might be.  
"Then we should leave. I don't like it here, Miroku," a kitsune cub hopped onto the monk's shoulder. He had also caught a whiff of the smell, and it frightened him like nothing he'd encountered before. "Nor do I, Shippo," Apprehension was not an emotion Miroku was comfortable with, yet this presence invoked just such a reaction from him. "What do you think Sango?"  
"I'm... not sure. Should we check it out, Inuyasha?" The demon exterminator asked, though her tone lacked enthusiasm. Even Kirara was acting nervous, which did not bode well. Her fire-cat was very nearly fearless. The hanyou had not made a sound since the growl that had alerted Kagome to the fact that something was amiss. Now he carefully set his passenger on her feet and turned to face his comrades who waited expectantly for his answer.  
No sooner had he opened his mouth than Kagome uttered the one word that could bring him to his knees, or rather bring his face to the ground.  
"Sit!"  
Because it was unexpected, he had no time to relax his body- it was always worse when he resisted the rosary's magic. Therefore he was doubly angry when it finally wore off. However, yet again, before he could get a word in edgewise, Kagome interrupted. "'I'm going to go check it out, you should go with Miroku and Sango back to the last village we passed because it's too dangerous,' and... hmm, let's see, oh yeah! 'You're not strong enough to defend yourself against whatever this is.' Now, Inuyasha, don't you think you got off easy? Those three points are worth at least as many S-words."  
Inuyasha was staring at her, wondering how the hell she had known exactly what he was going to say. It was almost frightening that someone knew him that well.  
"So, since we got that over with, shall we get to the part where you sulk and I go with you anyway?" She started past him.  
"Kagome,"  
His serious tone stopped her. When she turned around, he was closer than she'd thought. "This thing, whatever it is, isn't like anything that we've faced before. You felt it, I know you did. I smelled the fear in your scent when you were searching it for a jewel shard. Are you sure you want to come?"  
"Truthfully, not even a little bit. I'm scared witless," she admitted. "But a long time ago I made a vow to stay by your side, and I will not go back on it," she insisted. "We've met every challenge together and this is no different, at least in that respect. I'm going, and that's final,"  
"As am I,"  
"Myself as well,"  
"Mrow!"  
"And me!"  
"Wrong. Shippo, you have to go back and warn the villagers. As far as I could tell, it's headed this way,"  
"But Kagome, I wanna go with you!" the demon-cub whined.  
"I'm sorry Shippo, but I've given you a very important assignment that it is imperative you carry out. Do as I say," she ordered sternly. 'I sound like my mother,' Kagome thought to herself with a grimace. Well, it couldn't be helped. In these past three years Shippo had become like a little brother, or perhaps even a son to her and she simply could not allow him to be so close to something she was this afraid of. If it meant a bogus errand and a minor sulk against her, then so be it. And as she had learned, nearly any sleight could be taken care of with a chocolate bar.  
'If I live long enough to be able to get him one'  
She watched the kitsune blow up and float away, yelling, "Be careful!, you guys"  
"We will! Let's go,"  
The, now, band of five began their trek east, each with their own unique skills to contribute to their combined strength. It was this utilization of their talents that had been the folly of countless enemies. Yet in this instance, not one of them was certain it would be enough.  
  
I hope that was a big enough taste for you guys. I haven't the slightest where this story is headed. Give me some feedback, I could really use the help. This idea just popped into my head one day and I went with it. Ever had one of those ideas that just flowed straight from your brain to you fingers to the computer screen without any interference? Well that's what this was. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
